The Fallen will Rise
by Fallen852
Summary: They were left to fend for themselves. All but a couple remain, plotted against, and seems the whole world is against them. Naruto discovers the truth behind his clan and secrets of his past. Now he will unite the Uzumaki and show the world what happens when you cross the Uzumaki.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own Naruto in any way.**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Kyuubi talking**_

"talking"

 _Another day._ Naruto thought in his head. _Sometimes I wish I can just show my real self._ Looking around he saw glares, and any kind of hatred being directed at him. _Don't these people ever get tired of just glaring at me?_

 _ **Stop your moaning and groaning. I'm starting to get sick of hearing these pitiful thoughts of yours.**_

Naruto just sighed. Not even bothered with the voice inside of his head.

 _ **Don't ignore me brat. You know how important it is that you keep everyone clueless about the plans that you are making.**_

 _I know._ He thought, just gazing around keeping up his smiling idiotic mask. _It's almost time at least. Konoha won't know what hit them when I finally drop this mask. I wonder though…_

 _ **How people will react to your true power. Or the fact that you've been plotting against them for years know.**_

 _No more like I'll have to be more careful and carefully pick my words or else everything will be lost._ Naruto pondered, looking up at the sky and seeing it's almost noon. _We'll discuss this later Kurama I'm going to go get some lunch before training_

 _ **ZZZZZZZZ…..**_

Naruto just sighed knowing that he wasn't going to receive an answer anytime soon. For one of the most powerful entity in the world he sure was lazy. Looking around and seeing despite all the glares it was a relatively peaceful day. No one knew what was approaching all they could do was hope that they were prepared.

/

Looking out across the village seeing its peaceful nature was none other than the Third Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen the strongest shinobi in the village at the given moment. _Sometimes I wonder if everything will come together like they're supposed to._ He thought bemusedly, looking across toward the Hokage monument. _Minato I hope that all the planning we did will work out and hopefully make us…_

Knock, Knock sounded knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Come in"

The door swung open and in wobbled Danzo Shimura. Looking the same as he always did with his cane, bandages, and blank face devoid of emotions. "Hiruzen" he rumbled looking straight at the Hokage as if he were searching for answers. "How goes Project 11" he stated.

"Straight to the point as always Danzo" he sighed greatly. "As far as I know Naruto knows nothing about his tenet or has he suspected anything about his parents. He visits me three times a week and is still as clueless and loyal to me as he always was."

Searching Danzo's face for any kind of hint to what he was thinking was almost impossible for anyone. "Good as long as he is loyal to the Hokage he will always be our weapon in times of our greatest needs. Soon very soon we will be the greatest hidden village around. Not even Kumo will be able to stand up to us."

Hiruzen allowed an evil smile to start forming on his face. "Good as soon as he graduates he will have no choice but to obey and listen to my orders. Now if that is all Danzo I do have to get this paperwork done."

"Of course I will take my leave then." Standing up and walking to the door and swinging it open. He looked back seeing Hiruzen in deep thought. _Soon not even you will stand in my way. We will follow Project 11 through, but what you don't know is that you won't be there to see it finish. Your days are limited HIruzen make your next steps carefully._ Closing the door walking away with a small chuckle.

/

Gazing across the village in the dead of the night was none other than Naruto. The most peaceful thing was nothing but silence and the quiet sounds of nature emitting behind him. _Soon very soon all my planning will be set in motion. They think that they can plan against me. It's all just a big joke. They won't know what hit them. They think that we were all lost and were exterminated in the war. They don't know how wrong they are._ Standing and taking one last look at the village before walking off. _Soon they'll remember to that they should've never betrayed the Uzumaki Clan. Soon kaa-chan ill save you and together we show them not to cross an Uzumaki._

/

" _ **It's time Naruto. It's time to begin the first phase of your plan."**_ Gazing down at Naruto. Seeing him deep in thought he raised a clawed hand and slammed it down on the metal gate holding him prisoner. " _ **NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!"**_

"Huh…" Naruto moaned out coming out of his thoughts.

" _ **It's time to begin your plans and go and save your mother to stupid brat."**_

"Huh oh yeah thanks for reminding me. I'll be on my way then. Remember to keep my chakra low and keep your senses at top notch."

" _ **I know that already you stupid brat you don't have to keep on reminding me every time you go over the plan. It's not that hard you sneak in find the hidden room and free your mother that's all there is to it."**_

"Easy for you to say you aren't the one sneaking in." Gazing upwards in the two crimson orbs glaring right back at him. "And what's with the glare. Why can't you be happy instead?" Stated Naruto in a condescending way.

" _ **Look brat we don't have time to be arguing back in forth. You need to go now before you run out of time. I will uphold my end of the bargain and keep you on alert."**_

"Aww you do care don't you Kurama. Well thanks I'll be going then." Walking off and fading from existence. Re-awaking in the real world.

 _ **Stupid brat I'll get him later. Let's hope he can pull this off.**_

 __/

Sneaking into the Hokage tower under the darkness of night was probably the easiest thing ever. It might also just be that his stealth skills are really good. _You would think that there would be more security in this place. I mean I basically just strolled in and could do whatever I want with the place._ Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Stretching his sensor ability throughout the room he sensed that there was no one inside. _Kurama is it just me or is there nobody inside._

 _ **No I can't sense any life force or chakra anywhere. Strange you would think a place the Hokage office would have some more security.**_

 _Hmmm well this is easier than I thought. Well most of the security was placed outside anyways. Nowhere is this hidden room that should be in this office._ Seeing a black marking on and realizing it was a locking seal that kept the hidden door from appearing. _Well there it is. Now all I have to do is bypass this seal._ Pulling out his sealing kit and drawing up the appropriate seal and placing it over the locking seal, he pumped a small amount of chakra into it. Clicking and clanking was heard and the door popped out slightly allowing access to the room. Walking inside there on a hospital was none other than Kushina Uzumaki. Put into a medical generated coma in order to keep her out of the way. Even after 11 years she retained her beauty, from her vibrant red hair, to her white porcelain skin that seemed to have a slight glow to it, all down to her perfect figure that would make others jealous.

"Kaa-chan…" sighed Naruto "what have they done to you. Don't worry ill wake you up and get you out of here.

"Naruto what are you doing here." A voice suddenly rang out across the room.


	2. Uncovering Lies

**I don't own Naruto in any way.**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Kyuubi talking**_

"Talking"

/

Naruto sighed. _Of all the people that could've come across me it just had to be her didn't._ "How did you know that I was here? I thought for sure that I had all my tracks covered."

"Come now Naruto-kun you didn't really think that you could've gotten past me did you." She stated. Looking around she did have to wonder though were exactly they were. She was pretty sure that there were no hidden rooms. Or so she thought.

Sighing again he thought; _why did it have to be her of all people._ Conflicting emotions were swirling around inside his head. Anger, grief, sadness, and finally happiness. "Why now?"

"…Why?"

"Yes why, why show yourself to me now. When you stopped visiting me I thought the worse." Gazing into the porcelain mask with the replication of a cat. "Why." Naruto whispered his voice dipping in sadness. "I thought you abandoned me. Just another person who left I-I."

Rushing toward him and pulling him into hug she could do nothing but hold him. "Because Naruto the Hokage forbid me." She felt her shoulder getting wet but none of that mattered to her anymore. Slowly but surely he began to wrap his arms around her and melt into the hug.

Pulling away and staring into the holes in the mask staring into her eyes he saw nothing but happiness, sadness, and a hint of remorse. Reaching up toward the mask to pull it off it revealed a beautiful women with brown eyes, flawless white skin, and long beautiful purple hair. "Why?" Naruto whispered hoarsely, "Why did he take you away from me. Why Yugao-chan?"

"To understand that you need to know what really happened on the night of your 7th birthday."  
"What real-."  
Placing a finger over his lips effectively silencing him whispering back to him. "We'll get to that later but first tell me what you're doing sneaking around the Hokage's office in a room that I've never seen before. " Looking closer she saw that this room was indeed a room no one was supposed to know about. She saw very little light if any at all. Looking past Naruto for the first time she saw a sight that made her tense and gasp aloud. "Is that who I think it is?"

Glancing at where she was looking. Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "Hai my kaa-chan. I found out she was taken from me the night I was born. I found out many, many things Yugao-chan. Some things will make you re-think about your loyalties to the village."  
"What things there can't possibly be that many things hidden from us. "

Giving her a hard look and staring straight at her you can tell she was confused. Probably wondering why her sensei is alive after being reported dead. Probably wondering why I don't seem to trust the Hokage like I should. "There are a lot of dirty things done for the 'good of the village' but right now is not the place or time. I need to get her out here before the Hokage finds out. So either help me or get out of the way."  
"Ok Naruto." Noting that she only dropped –kun when she was taking things very seriously. "But you will give me answers and I'll give you the answers that you seek also."

"Hai"

/

"Naruto-kun where are we?" Looking around she saw what would probably be the most secure bunker in the world. Shelves lined the walls filled with scrolls, labeled by category of justu type. Two beds off against one of the walls and what seemed to be a bathroom and a vault.

"This Yugao-chan is the most secure and hidden place in the whole village. This place was created by Mito Uzumaki after she discovered several dark secrets." Reaching one of the beds he gently placed his mother on the bed and began to prepare to wake her up. Looking at Yugao and seeing her contemplating his words he decided to let her give her story first.

Thinking on it now she realized that Naruto was right she didn't know who to trust anymore. She began to wonder if everything she knew was just a giant cover up for to cover the dirty deeds of the village. _To think that a place like this exists. There are seals all over the place, I don't even think the greatest seal masters will be able to decipher these. I do wonder though what changed in the time I was forbid to see Naruto to now._ Sighing deeply; "Okay Naruto I think that I should start since I can see that you don't trust me nearly as much as you used to. So let me tell you what happened on your 7th birthday."

 _/_

 _4 years earlier._

Anbu the best of the best was what she was. She had been given a mission to protect Naruto Uzumaki and to only intervene toward the end. She was an aspiring Anbu kunoichi who hoped to make captain of the Anbu squad. Normally she would receive harder missions but this one she didn't mind since she had taken a liking toward the adorable blonde child.

 **RING RING BAM**

Groggily waking up one Naruto Uzumaki could already tell today wouldn't be that great of a day. October 10th the day he was born. He knew that under no circumstances was he supposed to attend the festival, but today he wanted to have some fun. After fully awakening and walking toward the shower to start off his day. After taking a cold shower he continued on to make his daily cup of ramen for breakfast. _I wonder if today will be different. I hope I can make some friends today._ Thinking solemnly, _NO not with that attitude I won't ill show them all that I can make a friend and I'll make Jiji proud of me._ He thought giddily, maybe today will be different.

Not far off watching in tree was none other than Yugao Uzuki. She knew of what people did to Naruto on this day and she'll be damned if she let something happen while she was protecting him. _Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll do whatever I can to make sure you have a safe and fun day._

Leaving his apartment he ran off into the village in hopes of having fun and making his first friend. Never knowing what was about to befall upon him and change his whole outlook on things. As time went on though Naruto's face began to fall thinking about what a failure today was. Not only was he not allowed to play with any other kids but the adults seemed to not let him play at the festival stands. Naruto sighed thinking that he'll just go home now.

Gazing sadly at Naruto she knew there was nothing that could help him. She could only hope that someone would help him since she couldn't help today. Hearing some commotion coming from down the street she signaled her squad that she would look into it. Never knowing that decision was the worst decision of her life.

 _I guess today just wasn't my day to finally make friends. I hope that one day-._ His thoughts were cut off by sudden pain in the side of his head. Picking himself up he saw that someone had thrown a rock at him. Hoping to get away quickly he started to run only to run into the dead-end of an alley. _Is this it is this how my life is going to end? By the same people from the same village as m-. No I was never wanted here maybe now I can finally find peace and some friends. Who am I kidding who wants to be friends with the demon? I guess this is it._ Then that's when it started unbearable pain as the first villager stabbed me in the arm. Looking up at them they had cruel smirks and the smug satisfaction of making the demon bleed.

Naruto laid there beaten on ground bleeding from all kinds of wounds.

"Look at the little demon who got his power stolen from him," stated one of the villagers. "I bet your just biding your time until you can strike back."

"We can't let that happen now can we." Bringing the knife down and stabbing it into his leg.

"Why don't you just die and rot in hell like you're supposed to," the women cruelly said.

"I'm not a demon, I never did anything wrong..." Whimpered Naruto.

"Don't you dare say that you never did anything everything that you do is wrong. Because of you we lost people we love. So don't you ever say you didn't do anything wrong. NOW SAY GOODBYE DEMON." Swinging her knife down towards his body her body suddenly tensed. Protruding from her back was sword. Effectively ending her life.

Looking down at Naruto she feels her heart break looking at the usually joyful blonde now reduced to tears. Looking at the villagers something inside her snapped. Blinded by rage she rushed toward the villagers. Swinging left and right chopping off people's limbs and ending their lives. Blood was everywhere there wasn't a single spot that didn't have blood. Looking at the mangled corpse of villagers she felt a strange satisfaction. Turning around and rushing back toward Naruto she gently picked him up.

"Yugao-chan…" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

Looking down at him she knew she could've prevented this from happening. "Yes Naruto-kun what is it."

"I'm tired Yugao-chan, I'm so, so tired. Why… why do they do this to me? What did I ever do to them?" He knew he was on the brink of unconscious but he needed an answer and he trusted her the most.

"I don't know Naruto-kun… just please hang on where almost there. Don't give up yet, I know you can make it through this," whispered Yugao. "Please." Tears were streaming down her face hoping against all odds that he would make it out of this alive. "Were almost there just a little further." Silence all she heard was herself looking down she saw that Naruto had fallen unconscious. Rushing into the hospital she yelled "I need a doctor over here!" she exclaimed. All the doctors and nurses looked up and saw who they had to treat and just sneered and turned away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE NEEDS HELP CANT YOU SEE THAT!"

"He'll be fine better yet hopefully he dies nobody cares about him anyw-, "that was as far as she got before Yugao snapped and stabbed her through the heart killing her quickly.

A sense of foreboding fell upon the hospital and Yugao began to leak ridiculous amounts of killing intent toward all the workers. All the workers felt like their death was approaching them. Opening her mouth and speaking with barely restrained fury she spoke; "Now the next person who bad mouths Naruto will die. Now one of you get your sorry ass over her and-."

"Stand down Yugao." A voice with pure authority said.

"Hokage-sama," said Yugao. "These doctors don't want to treat Naruto after he was severely beaten."

"I said stand down. Now bring him to my office he will be fine without the doctors treatment."

"You can't be serous right now. Naruto is severely injured and your telling me that he doesn't need any medical help." She stated with an underlying tone of malice.

"That is an order or do you wish to be written up for insubordination."

"No sir, I apologize for overstepping my boundaries," Yugao stated through gritted teeth.

/

Upon reaching the office Yugao was just about ready to snap at any one who got on the wrong side of her.

"Lay him on the couch Yugao."

Silently she placed him on the couch watching him curl up and seemingly get comfortable. "Why...why do you allow this to happen, he's just a little boy he doesn't deserve this."

"Everything that has happened to him is all for good reason, and serves its purpose."

Whipping around to glare at the Hokage in disbelief of what he just said. "A purpose what purpose is there in letting a 7 year old get beaten daily."

"Let me tell you something Yugao." Looking out across the village seeing villagers mingle and go about the night. "Every major village has a jinchuriki in its possession. In order for us to remain as the strongest shinobi village we must have the ultimate weapon."

"That's all he is to is a weapon. Do you even see him as a human, or do you just believe that he was born to become the village's ultimate weapon."

Hiruzen chuckled darkly, "That's all he is all this was planned in advanced." Looking back at Yugao seeing the rage building up in her eyes. "Konoha will become the strongest village and we will rule the elemental nations."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you keep this to yourself and not tell me what your plans are for the future." Seeing that an evil smirk had come upon the Hokage's face.

"No it matters not. That is just the tip of an iceberg." Turning back around to gaze at the village. "One day we will achieve peace and conquer the other villages. Being in Anbu is different than being a jonin isn't Yugao. As an anbu of mine you see things that most people won't. You are meant to do the dirtiest missions without complaints. This is what it truly means to be in Anbu. There are some things that need to change though. First, you are to never interact with Naruto again. Second, you follow my orders to the letter. Finally, everything that I have said is S-Class secret punishable by death understood."

Her eyes widened no he can't do this to her. How dare he forbid her from seeing Naruto? Through gritted teeth she told "Hai Hokage-sama the orders shall be followed. Turning around and looking at Naruto one last time she leaned down to kiss his forehead in hopes that he will never give up. "Never give up Naruto-kun I know you can do it." She whispered as those were her last words to him for a long time.

/

 _Present Time_

She looked across at Naruto who was deep in thought going over words no doubt. _I guess that's it then I tried to gain his trust back. He doesn't believe that story I'll just need to earn it back in time._

"You know Yugao when I could never find you I was heartbroken. The first thing I thought was that you found out that I was demon and saw me like the rest of the village." Looking at her he can sense that she has great remorse toward what she did. "I gave up you know. When you left I had no one left, I-I-I tried to end it all." He heard her gasp and the faint sound of tears falling to the floor. Gazing up at her beautiful face full of sadness he couldn't take it anymore. Walking up to her and enveloping her in a hug. She completely lost it then burying her face into his chest in order to seek all the comfort that she can. "After that day I resolved to find out what happened to you. Doing that though I found out many other things that I don't believe I was supposed to find out."

"Do y-y-you hate me Naruto for what I did to you. Please don't hate me. Please." She whispered into my ear.

Pulling back I brought my hand to her cheek wiping away her tears. "I don't hate you." Seeing the happiness in her eyes. "I don't think I ever could. You did so much for me when no one else would. You gave me hope and encouragement. No matter what don't think that I will ever hate you."

Pulling back she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and began to regain her composure. "Thank you. Now I want to know why your mother was hidden and all these other things that you seem to talk about."

"Alright but it's a long story so you should get settled in. It all began afte-"  
"Ugh my head what happened. Where am I?" groaned out Kushina.

Looking on in shock he could only watch as his mother began to stand as she began to scan the room. Until her eyes landed on him.

/


	3. Kushina Awakens and Discovery

**I don't own Naruto in any way.**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Kyuubi talking**_

"Talking"

/

Looking at him now I can tell a lot of time has passed. Too long in fact seeing that my Sochi is at least 12 years old. Sadness welled up inside me realizing that I missed so much of my Sochi's life. Never able to see his first words, never see his first step nothing. The only thing I know I can do for him now is be there for him no matter what now. Slowing walking forward to confirm it is him, it seems too much like a dream to me. _Why does he keep staring at me like that? It's like he's trying to confirm with his own eyes that I here. Why? He should've known about me. They should've told him everything so why-_

"Kaa-chan is that really you," he whispered hopefully.

Looking at his eyes you can see the overwhelming look of loneliness, pain, and suffering. Looking deep there is also a small hope residing in his eyes. "Hai sochi it's really me. I'm not going anywhere now that were together again." She told him.

Reaching his hand up he touched her smooth porcelain skin as if she was going to vanish before his eyes. Running his other hand through her long, silky red hair. His mask finally dropped and hugged her tighter than he ever did to anyone else. Tears were streaming down his face with finally all the loneliness and pain he stored inside himself for most of his life.

"Shhhhh sochi it's okay now let it all out. Never again will you have to go through such suffering. Never again." She whispered soothingly into his ear.

A small smile came across Yugao's face as she finally saw Naruto finally find a small piece of happiness in his life. Maybe know everything will be better for him. Listening to his screams of sadness did nothing but bring back the guilt she felt when she had abandoned him. _Never again will let him suffer through this pain. I won't let him along Kushina and any others we will make sure you're never alone again._

 _My Sochi shouldn't have been like this, it's like no one's ever been there for him during his life. Why someone should've been there for him._ Hearing the screams die down and hearing his breathing even out she saw that he exhausted himself and fell asleep. Laying him with his head in her lap she stroked his unruly blonde hair in order to keep him calm. Looking around she saw one of her students Yugao Uzuki sitting there with a few tears leaking out of her eyes. "Yugao what's happened over the years to make my Sochi like this?"

Hearing her sensei's she couldn't help but flinch a little. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked up at Kushina and saw her rage building in her eyes. "The village did this to him. Over the years many attempted to assassinate Naruto. He was beaten, scorned, and neglected by the village. The Hokage gives him fake sympathy in order to keep his 'weapon' close to him."

Unbridled rage began to build inside her. _How dare they after everything that we did for this village, they go and treat my son like this. I will get answers soon. One way or another someone will pay,_ she thought darkly. "I see. Until my Sochi wakes up then I guess answers will have to wait then..."

"Hai."

Feeling something squirming around in her lap she looked down to see Naruto's eyes opening and looking into her own violet eyes. "Sochi now I do have some questions for you about your life."

"Hai, but first I need to confirm something that was placed on you neck years ago."

Looking at him in confusion "My neck, now that you mention it before all this happened I have felt a strange sensation there but Minato always told me it was nothing." Turning around and moving her hair to give him access to her neck, she felt him switch positions to have better access. She felt him pump some chakra into her neck and heard him muttering to himself. "Did you find anything there?"

Looking at what appeared before him did nothing but show him that Konoha did nothing but betray the Uzumaki Clan. A small seal appeared and showed to parts to a slave seal and a memory seal. "Hai this will hurt a bit, but it shouldn't last very long."

"That's okay I'm sure I can handle it."

"Ok then here we go seal release." Slamming his hand down and pumping chakra into the seal.

Feeling him slam his hand on her neck she felt the worst pain ever. It felt like someone was cutting her arms and legs off. Then she remembered, she remembered it all. She saw what happened during her life. The destruction of Uzu, her being kidnapped by Konoha, becoming the new Jinchuriki, and finally the plot by Minato Namikaze. Finally after what seemed like forever the pain died down.

"How do you feel kaa-chan?"

"Better than I ever did. I remember it all I remember what they did to our clan." She turned to stare at Yugao, like she was making some life hard decision. "Naruto can we trust her."

Seeing Yugao's panicked look he had quickly make sure his mother did nothing drastic. "Hai we can trust her, when no one else was there she helped me. She won't betray us."

Looking from Naruto to his mother she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that washed over her that Naruto still trusted her not to betray him. "I won't betray you two. Don't worry everything that you two do will stay a secret."

"Okay Yugao since my sochi trusts you I won't make any judgement calls against you… as long as you don't betray us." She clapped her hands together and stood up. "Okay I have we all have questions but it's late so we should sleep and figure all this out tomorrow."

"Hai kaa-chan, goodnight you two."  
"Goodnight Sochi, Yugao."  
"Goodnight Naruto-kun, Kushina-sensei."

/

Walking down the streets towards his office, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact the village was doing so well. Years of planning and making sure nothing could disrupt the peace that was currently over the village he couldn't do anything but hope that this peace lasted. Finally reaching the Hokage's tower sighing knowing the horrors that he was going to have to indulge in today. Finally reaching his office he could only groan about how much paperwork there was. Looking to a small booklet on his desk he couldn't help but smirk. _Project 11 was probably the greatest plan that we ever created. I do have to wonder though how is Kushina doing, it's been a while since I've checked on her._ Getting up and walking towards the seal he placed his hand on it and fluctuated his chakra in a certain pattern to unlock the door. Finally opening the door and walking in, he felt a surge of panic and anger overtake him. There sitting on the bed was nothing but a note:

 _You thought we didn't know that she was captive. Maybe next time you'll remember not to mess the Uzumaki._

 _Signed_

 _...Your friend_

"ANBU!" roared the Hokage.

In one swift motion three ANBU appeared and kneeled before him. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"You are to find Kushina Uzumaki immediately. Someone had infiltrated us and taken her from us. DO NOT return until you find her understand."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

Turning around as soon as they left he continued to seethe in anger. "I will find out who was responsible for this. No matter the cost." Growled out the Hokage.


	4. Kyuubi

**I don't own Naruto in any way**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Kyuubi talking**_

"Talking"

/

Kushina eyed her son waiting for him to start explaining what has happened since the day of his birth.

Yugao had left earlier in order to not have any suspicious thoughts being pointed toward them. She didn't want to have the Hokage stop trusting her. Before she left she told them that she would wouldn't speak of anything that happened over the course of the night.

Looking over at his mother he can see that she's waiting for him to start explaining. The only problem was trying to figure out where to begin. So much has happened while she was in the coma. Figuring it would be best to start from the beginning he looked at his mother and began to tell her lest she get angry at him.

"All right then kaa-chan let me tell about what has been dubbed as 'Project 11'." Stated Naruto with a calm almost emotionless voice. "But first let me tell you the truth about the destruction of Uzushiogakure."

"Okay Naruto but make sure to leave nothing out."

"Hai. After the beating on my 7th birthday everything changed when I met the Kyuubi."

/

 _Flashback 4 Years Ago_

'Drip Drip'

 _Water? Where am I?_ Sitting up and looking around he saw nothing but darkness. Looking down one end of the hallway a faint red glow was barely noticeable. Deciding to trust his instincts he began to follow the red glow in hopes of getting some answers. Walking down the corridor he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread approaching. Walking into seemingly the biggest room in this pseudo sewer and seeing a giant iron gate with a seal on it he everything clicked into place. He uttered one word "Kyuubi." Naruto was by no means naïve and could possibly be considered a hidden genius only if he dropped his mask. So seeing the giant gate he knew there were bigger secrets and that the Hokage had been lying to him.

 _ **"Well what did I do to have the honor of my dear jailer to visit me?"**_ A deep powerful voice growled out snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto smirked, "Do not think for one second that I want to spend any time here with you. All I want to know is what you want since I'm pretty sure that I can't appear here by normal means. Which leaves the question as to why you dragged me here?"

Kyuubi snarled at Naruto, _**"DO NOT TEST ME BRAT. YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE IN MY PRESENCE. IF IT WERE UP TO ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF NEVER MEETING YOU."**_ Snarled Kyuubi showing his anger. _**"There are bigger things here than me and you."**_

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Bigger things what could possibly be bigger than you and me?"

 _ **"Your clan for starters. I'll be the first to tell you, everything the Hokage has told you is all a lie. They want nothing more than to keep a tight leash on you for their own selfish reasons."**_

 _What's he getting at. I_ know _now that I've been lied to, but my clan what's so significant about them. All I know is that I'm the last one left._ "My clan? What did they do that made Hokage make sure that I never find out about them?" Naruto questioned raising his eyebrow to show his confusion.

 _ **"Your clan did many things that many other people in the world couldn't hold a torch to their skill. They were so skilled that people began to fear them, of course a lot of this mistrust also came from the fact that they weren't aligned with any of the Great Villages."**_ Looking down toward Naruto seeing the deep confusion lodged in his eyes.

For Naruto it was as if his whole world had come crumbling down. His clan destroyed but why? Deep down he knows that's why they kept lying to him, why they seemed to keep tabs on him despite being a jinchuriki. Also deep down he doesn't want this to be true but he knows that small glimmer of hope will be snuffed out just like the rest of his hope. Looking toward the Kyuubi to confirm his fears, "Konoha was the root of the problem weren't they? That's why they keep a close eye on me, to make sure I don't go into the deep end and try to avenge my clan."

" _ **Unfortunately it's all true. Somehow Konoha made a peace treaty with Uzushiogakure and set up an arranged marriage between the First Hokage and the Clan Heads Daughter. Because of this Konoha gained all knowledge of how to bypass their security and seals. Even with the knowledge Konoha bided their time. When the time was right they unanimously sent a letter to the Raikage with the knowledge to the at the peak of the war several nations banded together to destroy them. With knowledge of the attack Uzushiogakure sent word to Konoha in hopes they would be able to help them."**_

Deep in thought, Naruto could understand why the other nations had to destroy them. What he couldn't fathom was what did Konoha gain from all this. Other than the destruction of a Clan he couldn't see any positive benefits for them. "Why? What did Konoha gain from doing this? I thought Konoha was all about allies and never turn your back on one another."

" _ **They gained me, and they also had a hand in destroying one of the strongest nations without even lifting a finger. The other nations may not realize it but they've been doing Konoha's dirty work for years. They were also hoping to gain all sealing knowledge and the secrets behind their strong life force, chakra chain, and hopefully find any of their Justus."**_

"So let me get this straight I don't have a clan or a family all because Konoha is nothing more than scheming bastards trying to dominate the world." Naruto ground out through gritted teeth.

" _ **Got it in one."**_

"Ok," thinking about he could only say that Konoha were nothing but devious bastards that would soon be brought back down a few pegs. "I do have to ask though, do you know who my parents were?"

Kyuubi sighed deeply knowing that this was one of the questions he was sure would come his way. _**"I do. Now normally I wouldn't give you knowledge of this or give you any help at all. Seeing that I've already told you this much I might as well tell you who your parents are. Your father as much as it loathes me to say it, was none other than the yellow flash or Yondaime Hokage or by his real name Minato Namikaze.**_

His own father did this to him. He was the one who condemned him to the biggest hell-hole on earth. Why? "What…. He did this to me… how could he?" Whispered Naruto. "And my mother did she approve of this. Did she want this life for me also?"

" _ **Your mother… Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. Probably the best kunoichi to date to, as long as she wasn't near your father she was cold, ruthless, and showed no remorse for her enemies. The sad thing was whenever she came near your father it was like she turned into a fangirl who would do anything he said, and basically worshiped the ground he walked on. There is one thing though even though you got your fathers looks, you take after her and almost have her exact personality."**_

"A fangirl huh. Who knew? She doesn't seem like the type of person that would become a fangirl. You don't think there was foul play in order to make sure she didn't act out since she was from Uzu?"

" _ **Honestly I don't know, she had me locked up so tight that no matter what we would never meet unless she decided to come talk to me which was very rare occasions."**_

Naruto sighed wistfully, at last he finally knew who his parents were. Even if one of them condemned him to hell. "I wish I could've met her." Naruto sighed wistfully.

" _ **What if I told you she wasn't dead and was still alive?"**_

"WHAT SHE'S STILL ALIVE."

" _ **Ow," Kyuubi said rubbing his ears to soothe the sudden pain, "Quiet down brat. Yes she's still alive and Konoha has been keeping her captive in order to make sure she doesn't come in contact with you."**_

Looking at him in disbelief he had to ask despite the heartbreak that might occur, "Do you kno-"

" _ **Before you ask no I don't know where she currently is being held."**_

"Oh." Naruto sighed sadly knowing that his mother was still outa reach for now. Thinking silently for a while he glanced at the Kyuubi questionably as is he was trying to decipher a hidden message. "Wait a second, I never did ask but what's your name if you do have one."

Looking at him in slight surprise he couldn't help feel a sliver of happiness overcome him, not a big one mind you, he did still had to maintain his fearsome reputation. Kyuubi chuckled deeply, _**"You're the first one to ever ask me that question and even if you aren't very strong yet, I will grant you the honor of learning my name…."**_ Looking down into his eyes he couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the sheer determination in his eyes. _**"My name is Kurama kit remember it well and never tell another human unless I deem them worthy."**_

"Hai Kurama I won't betray your trust. I do have to wonder why you are helping me so much. I figured we would be at each other's throats for a long time."

Chuckling slightly he looked down at Naruto and smirked at his confusion. _**"Because kit shits about to hit the fan and I rather be on good terms, since you're going to need all the help you can get."**_

Tilting his head in confusion at what he meant with that statement. "What do you mean? All the help I can get, who else is coming?"

"I think he means me Naruto-kun." Stated a calm but melodious voice.

Turning around Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes in disbelief at the women in front of him. His jaw dropped at the sheer beauty the women displayed. Dressed in the most elegant kimono you could find, to her flawless pale white shin, her calm look across her face which somehow just enhanced her beauty, and finally her red but still elegant hair wound up in two buns atop her head. Naruto found himself frozen incapable of forming coherent words.

Giggling slightly at his face screwed up in amazement and curiosity at no doubt thinking about who she was. "Enjoying yourself their Naruto-kun don't you want to know who I am?" She said in a slightly teasing way.

Her voice finally snapped him out of his thoughts about her and finally his brain started to function properly again. "W-wh-who are you?"

Giggling at his slight stuttering she smiled at him. "Who am I my dear Naruto-kun, My name is Mito Uzumaki the first Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."


End file.
